1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a notebook computer and its casings, and more particularly to the notebook computer having a changeable appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the recent development aspects of a notebook computer, in addition to its progressive functionalities, the outward appearance of the computer has obvious innovation and importance. The appearance of a modern notebook computer is becoming increasingly attractive, and is a major factor affecting the consumer's purchase decision, even more so than the computer's functions.
However, with time, the consumer holding the notebook computer realizes an “edge effect” to its outward appearance. It means the consumer may not be as attracted by the appearance as time passes.
Therefore a changeable case for the notebook computer has been developed. Reference is made to R.O.C. Patent No. M329195, which illustrates a protection cover of a notebook computer. At the time the consumer is used to the notebook computer with its familiar appearance, the original protection cover can be removed from the top cover, and replaced by another cover with a different pattern or color. Then the notebook computer has it own new appearance.
Technologically, the protection cover and the top casing of the notebook are combined using a lock force generated by their sizes. If the lock force is too strong, it is difficult to combine the protection cover and the top casing; if the lock force is too small, the combination may be easily loosened.